The Simpsons
The Simpsons is an American animated sitcom created by Matt Groening for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series is a satirical depiction of a middle class American lifestyle epitomized by the Simpson family, which consists of Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. The show is set in the fictional town of Springfield and parodies American culture, society, television, and many aspects of the human condition. Homer at the Bat (Season 3, Episode 17) In one of the ways that Mr. Burns preps his power plant baseball, he hires a hypnotist to motivate the players. Screen Shot 2015-12-13 at 10.21.38 AM.png|"You are all very good players." Screen Shot 2015-12-13 at 10.22.12 AM.png|"We are all very good players." Screen Shot 2015-12-13 at 10.21.57 AM.png|"We will beat Shelbyville." Screen Shot 2015-12-13 at 10.22.05 AM.png|"You will give 110%" Screen Shot 2015-12-13 at 10.21.45 AM.png|"That's impossible. No one can give more then 100%. By definition, that is the most anyone can give." HomeratBat.jpg HomeratBat2.jpg The Joy of Sect (Season 9, Episode 13) A cult called the "Movementarians" takes over Springfield, and Homer and the rest of the Simpson family become members. Homer and Bart are initially introduced to a pair of young Movementarian recruiters in the Springfield International Airport. Eventually, Homer becomes brainwashed, and moves his family into the cult compound. The Joy of Sect 35.JPG|"I love the leader!" - Bart Joy of Sect.jpg The Day of the Jackanapes (Season 12, Episode 13) Krusty announces his retirement due to interference from network executives and the growing popularity of the big-money game show "Me Wantee", but when Krusty reveals to Sideshow Bob that all of the episodes featuring him have been erased, Sideshow Bob hypnotizes Bart to murder him during Krusty's farewell show. Screen Shot 2016-03-14 at 6.48.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-14 at 6.48.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-14 at 6.50.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-14 at 6.50.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-14 at 6.50.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-14 at 6.51.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-14 at 6.52.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-14 at 6.52.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-14 at 6.52.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-14 at 6.53.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-14 at 6.56.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-14 at 6.56.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-14 at 6.56.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-14 at 6.57.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-14 at 6.58.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-03-14 at 6.58.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 11.47.39 AM.png|"Time to blow up the clown." Simpsons6.jpg Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 11.48.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 11.48.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 11.46.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 11.46.16 AM.png The Blunder Years (Season 13, Episode 5) A hypnotist uncovers a traumatic experience from Homer's childhood Screen Shot 2015-12-13 at 10.30.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-13 at 10.30.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-13 at 10.30.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-13 at 10.30.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-13 at 10.29.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-13 at 10.29.31 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-13 at 10.29.20 AM.png Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Traditional Hypnosis Category:Adult Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Spiral Eyes Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind Control Category:Comedy Category:Comedic Hypnosis Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Trigger Category:Peril